Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications and more particularly to a location restricted message exchange system.
Related Art
More and more people are communicating over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Communications over such electronic network are typically conducted using mobile devices, and may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile communications service provider. For example, mobile phone service providers may allow one-to-one or one-to-many communications through the use of email messaging or text messaging, where a sender provides a message and the contact information for any desired recipients. In another example, micro-blogging service providers provide one-to-many communications by allowing a sender to provide a message, and allowing any recipient to read that message by subscribing to the message feed of the sender, or searching for messages (e.g., using search terms) that appeal to them and that can return results that include messages from the sender. However, such conventional message exchange systems either require the recipient to be known, or only provide recipients the ability to receive messages based on a known sender or the content of the message.
Thus, there is a need for an improved message exchange system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.